


[中文翻译]Insomniacs

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Insomnia, Post-Canon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 贝库塔睡不着。他不是独自一人。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [insomniacs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203434) by [Xephonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia). 



04:32

_我该睡了。_

贝库塔在毯子底下翻来覆去，试图换个舒服的姿势，结果觉得比先前更不舒服了。

他两眼酸疼，事实上他确信它们正满布血丝，但现在他懂得了这种感觉；这就是失眠。

他看了眼钟面。

 

04:36

_看来在我能睡着前得找点什么分散注意力。_

他拿出牌组，查看是否所有卡片都在原处，再看一遍，翻到Vain-背叛的嘲笑时叹了口气。

他不后悔曾经的所作所为，但讨厌回忆起自己的失败。

_分散注意力到此为止。_

 

04:45

_游马是不是说过数到100_ _有助入睡？_

贝库塔觉得这很傻气——既傻气又软弱，因为他真的在考虑游马的建议——但很久都没有好好睡过一觉的他已经受不了了。

作为巴利安，这没问题；巴利安不需要睡眠，贝库塔甚至从来不知道自己还有难以入睡的问题。然而现在他是个人类；那是被源数代码复活的结果。

不过，如果他考虑过自己的前世记忆，就早该意识到自己的失眠倾向了。

归根结底，他一直有这个毛病。他很难入睡，一旦成功睡着，他又会深陷噩梦，然后惊醒。

过去如此，现在依然如故。

_我累了。_

_1_ _，2_ _，3_ _，4_ _，5_ _……_

_亡胧龙没能在渊涌的攻击之下撑太久，事实上，它差不多是当场溃散。贝库塔惨叫出声，他——_

“见鬼！”贝库塔一拳捶上墙壁。很疼，但总比继续回忆好。

他揉着指关节，心想不如熬夜，反正也睡不着，但立刻又感到一阵疲倦；所以如果他的身体无法再承受疲劳，他说不定就能睡着了。

他的思绪被房门突然打开的响声重重打断，纳修走进来，立刻把门甩上。

“你能不能闭嘴！？”纳修，即使穿着他鲨鱼主题的睡衣，都能表现得很严肃。

“进门之前敲个门怎么样，纳修？”贝库塔咬牙切齿，但他的声音缺乏本应有的尖利。

纳修没有回答他的问题，转而在贝库塔的沙发上坐了下来。“做了噩梦或者随便什么之后 **别** 捶墙怎么样？”

贝库塔向来觉得他的房间位于纳修房间的左边这事十分糟心。现在更甚。

“我醒着。”他说，换了个更舒服的坐姿。“而且你怎么知道我做不做噩梦？”

“因为你很少睡觉，睡着时你还惨叫。以及，我的观点不变：夜里保持安静，其他人都在睡觉。”

现在没必要考虑睡眠了，贝库塔想。

“别神经过敏，纳修，还是说你有那么需要美容觉吗？”

“闭嘴。”纳修扶住了额头，当他再次直视贝库塔时，贝库塔留意到那双蓝眼睛，锐利依旧，却血丝密布。就像他自己的一样。

“你是不是——”

“我们看电视。现在。”

 

05:01

于是贝库塔发现， _对，看电视还行，_ 因为他睡不着，而纳修显然也睡不着；而纳修在边上的时候，他就有了分散注意力的对象。反正也不用非得是个令人愉快的对象。

“你知道看什么吗？”贝库塔一边打呵欠一边走向沙发，坐得离纳修尽可能远。

“异次元超能人·星斗罗宾？”

“你跟游马混过头了。”

“瞧瞧是谁在说。”纳修打开电视机，迅速找到了深夜重播星斗罗宾的频道。

“调高音量。”

“才不。”

_这个分散注意力法不错。_

 

~*~

 

“我都不知道他们处得这么好了。”

“我们该让他们继续睡。”

贝库塔睁开一只眼，看见梅拉古和阿里特在他的房间里。他下一个认出的是阳光，下午的那种阳光。

_我睡了那么久吗？_

“从我身上下去。”纳修在贝库塔身下咕哝，然后他才意识到他睡在纳修背上。

平和地。

贝库塔从纳修背上爬起来，伸个懒腰。

_不累？没做噩梦？这倒新鲜。_

他盯着钟面。16:50。哦，难怪。

在这当儿上，纳修正试着搞定他睡乱的头发（并且彻底失败），然后看向梅拉古。“你们给我们留了吃的没？”

“你假装若无其事的水平真糟糕，凌牙。”梅拉古吃吃发笑。“不，我们什么都没给你们留。”

贝库塔很想表示同意，但他没什么资格这么说，所以他默不作声。他感觉自己的胃咕咕作响。

“我去做饭。”纳修爬起来，离开房间。

_时间正好。_

阿里特大笑。“纳修还是一样坏脾气，哪怕睡了个好觉。”

贝库塔发现能睡一觉很好。

 

~*~

 

02:32

“锵锵锵~”次日晚上贝库塔走进纳修的房间，毫不意外看到纳修醒着。“该看点电视啦。”

“什么鬼？”就是纳修把牌组放回床头柜之前全部的回答。

贝库塔耸了耸肩。“反正你也不睡觉。而且我拿了零食。”

纳修盯着零食，停顿了一下，才注目贝库塔，然后他说。

“行。不过这次我不会给你遥控器的。”


End file.
